


Necklace

by klutzy_girl



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 01, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers up toShining Knight. Pat gifts Courtney with a new necklace, altering their relationship forever.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Necklace

A nervous Pat bit his lip as he grabbed the box out of the bag. “I saw this and thought of you,” he explained to Courtney. 

She eyed the box and bounced on her heels, both nervous and excited about whatever was in it. “Pat, did you get me a ring?” she teased as a way to break the ice.

He snorted. “Just open it,” he replied, handing it over. 

Courtney’s hands shook, her hands clammy, as she attempted to open it. She groaned in frustration when she couldn’t get it at first but calmed herself down and blew out a breath. With still shaky hands, she managed to open the box and gasped when she laid eyes on the necklace inside. “Holy shit,” she murmured in awe.

“Language,” Pat teasingly chided. 

She laughed and picked up the blue heart-shaped necklace with wings on the side of it. “It’s so beautiful. Where did you find it?”

“I saw the necklace in the store and thought of you the instant I saw it.” He scratched his head as he waited to see what she’d do next.

She sniffled, and mindful of the necklace in her hand, she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you - I love the necklace so much.”

“You’re welcome.” When Pat stepped back, she indicated she wanted him to put the necklace on her so he clasped it around her neck. “You look gorgeous,” he murmured.

Courtney’s cheeks reddened but she bobbed her head at him and beamed. “I’m going to wear this all the time,” she happily enthused. “Thanks again, Dad.”

They both froze and stared at each other in stunned silence for about a minute or so. “Glad you like it,” he finally said.

She flashed him another smile. “I meant what I said, Dad.” Fuck, that didn’t roll off the tongue easily but she one hundred percent meant it. 

He teared up and gave her a quick hug before making up an excuse about needing to leave and fleeing to the kitchen to talk to Barbara. Pat thought of himself as Courtney’s father, loved her like she was his own, but he never thought he’d hear those words come out of her mouth. Sam’s brief visit had screwed her up for a while despite everything else going on at the time, and he had just wanted to make up for the loss of her beloved necklace. 

Courtney let herself cry for a few minutes, unable to stop staring at her new necklace. She didn’t regret referring to him as her dad - he loved her and Mike, and more importantly, her mother. Her biological father meant nothing to her and despite his shittiness, she was grateful they had found closure. And as much as she missed her necklace, she’d treasure this gift from Pat for the rest of her life. Their relationship had forever been altered, all because of a thoughtful gesture on Pat’s part - he was her dad in every way that mattered anyway. It had just taken them - mostly Courtney - a while to figure that part out.


End file.
